BloodClan
──────────────✥────────────── ──────────────✥────────────── ❝'''LOOK AROUND YOU! THESE CATS ARE BATHED IN ''BLOOD''. IT SOAKS THEIR FUR AND LAPS AT THEIR PAWS. THIS IS WHY WE'' SURVIVE!'' WE ARE '''BLOODCLAN!❞''' ───✥─── '''BLOODCLAN IS A loosely organized group of hostile alley cats who live together in twoleg place for mutual protection from twolegs. They mostly feed on twoleg trash, except for the occasional rat or small rodents or birds. Their founder is Scourge (formerly named Tiny), a small black cat with one white paw, icy blue eyes, and an eerie, high-pitched voice that sounds like the splintering of ice. The cat closest to Scourge is a muscular black and white tom with green eyes named Bone. He does most of Scourge's dirty work, and keeps the other cats of Bloodclan in line by force. The highest ranked cats in Bloodclan attach dog teeth to their claws to look threatening to other cats and to make their blows more effective while fighting. The elders, queens, and kits are never cared for; if a cat can't hunt for itself, then that cat will die. Cats are required to live on their own, and living in family groups is forbidden, given Scourge's concern that some cats will join against him. Mothers are forced to train their kits, teaching them how to hunt and generally everything basic, and at the age of six moons, kits leave their mothers, so they are forced to rely on their mentors, Scourge and Bone. Bloodclan cats do not have a belief in Starclan (star-cats) or the warrior code. Because of this, the leader does not have the nine lives granted to Clan leaders. Many cats of Bloodclan impale their collars with teeth of cats and even dogs, wearing them like trophies and making them appear more intimidating. ──────────────✥────────────── ───✥─── ( member count here once i figure it out ) ───✥─── TIME SCHEDULE: '''Central Standard Time (CST) '''PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION: '''Bloodclan cats are often burly or scrawny, rarely in between. These cats are not accepted if they are unable to prove their strength despite their diverse size, and will be judged by Bloodclan’s leader ONLY. Physical appearance is not a factor. Bloodclan cats are strong, independent, witty, and quick to act. These cats are unpredictable, and attack when they feel obliged. These cats are not required to bond in any shape or form, and often are expected to fend for themselves individually. ──────────────✥────────────── ──✥── '''I. Respect - '''Disrespect towards Leader or high ranks result in immediate consequence. Disrespect is not taken lightly or tolerated, period. Repeated offense of this rule results in extermination. Respect amongst your clan members is also important. If necessary, voice yourself obscenely if your fellow member is being hard-headed or acting idiotically. '''II. Loyalty - '''Double grouping (clans, packs, tribes, etc) results in immediate exile or extermination depending on the length of offense. '''III. Intentness - '''There is a time and place for humor. When you are asked to attend roleplay or to simply get with the program, do so promptly. Repeated offenses result in consequence. '''VI. Attitude/Behavior - '''This rounds up to rule I. Attitude and behavior will be top of the line when speaking to leader or high ranks. These do not apply to leaders or high ranks from other groups. '''VII. Roleplay - '''Bloodclan roleplay is loose, and you are a freelance. Excluding members (purposely) in unacceptable. Only traditional is allowed during group roleplay or sparring. All domains of roleplay are allowed during battle. (advanced, traditional, anatomy, latin, etc.) You are NOT required to know all domains, only traditional. '''VIII. Activity / Inactivity - '''Bloodclan members are expected to be online participating every chance they get. If you are uncooperative when asked to participate in patrols, roleplay, or sparring it will result in consequence or forced spar.Inactivity has bounds. You will be pardoned from Bloodclan activity by permission of the leader ONLY. If you are offline longer than 14 days without permission or explanation, you will be deemed inactive and therefore exiled. '''IX. Powerplay - '''Powerplay is shameful and unacceptable in Bloodclan, and will result to demotion or public humiliation. '''X. Disobedience - '''Disobedience will result in clan punishment. If your fellow member(s) does not act accordingly after (s)he is told, ALL Bloodclan members present receive minor consequence. Bloodclan cats are expected to wear of certain dress-code. If you break this code, you will be asked once to change or it will result in forced spar. Color does not affect these codes: PLEASE BE AWARE THAT YOU MAY ONLY USE THE WOLF AVATAR. ──────────────✥────────────── ───✥─── '''Punishments '''play a big role in Bloodclan. The following are in order from most minor to most extreme. Refusing or not accepting your consequence will result in immediate demotion or suspension. '''I. Lecture II. Public humiliation (clan meeting) III. Group humiliation (others cats perspective) IV. Demotion to Apprentice or Kit V'''. Forced spar '''VI. Public mauling VII. Suspension VIII. Exile IX. Death──────────────✥────────────── ───✥─── ──────────────✥────────────── ───✥─── TWOLEG TERRITORY Location: Jamaa Township Servers: Kama, Grande This area is most common for traveling or patrols. There is little prey here, and vegetation is little to none. Bloodclan cats here will find twoleg sweets. Queens will not be allowed to take their kits to these areas. TWOLEG TERRITORY VEGETATION Location: Appondale Servers: Kama, Grande This area is located in the bushes across from a twoleg museum, which contains some small rodents and birds, as well as a sunbathing area for Bloodclan cats and Queens. Queens will be expected to take their kits here to learn hunting. ──────────────✥────────────── ALLIANCES NEUTRALS ENEMIES ──────────────✥────────────── JOIN BLOODCLAN To join Bloodclan you will need to fill out the following application, and be accepted by leader only.Conact (#III) is not required.I. UsernameII. Activity status on a scale of 1-10III. Desired rankIV. OC name (All types are permitted)V. Past groupsVI. Roleplay exampleI. OC description (optional)II. OC picture (optional)III. Skype/kik/discord (optional) ALLY BLOODCLAN Bloodclan alliances will be accepted rarely, and chances are slim at that. If your application is denied, do not constantly pester us or our members/leader to accept your alliance. Shared territory is not required, but appreciated .I. Username II. Leader name III. Reasoning IV. Shared territory? (yes or no, if yes list location and server) VISIT BLOODCLAN As all clans do, Bloodclan will get visitors. We will ask you to not enter our camp unless you have an accepted visitor application, which will be accepted by the Leader only.I. UsernameII. Most frequent user you visit (if none, list “none) III. Do you plan on joining Bloodclan? (yes or no) IV. How frequently do you visit? (daily, weekly, rarely) V. Group you belong to LEAVE BLOODCLAN This form will permit you to officially resign from BloodClan. If you resigned from a high rank, you will be unable to return to it. I. Username II. OC name III. Rank IV. Reasoning V. Anything Bloodclan could improve? ──────────────✥────────────── The banner was for free use by Tamberella on Deviantart. All coding made by Eyota.